Down with the Barrier
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: 14 years ago a barrier appeared over Amity park keeping every nonhuman out of the town. Now that it's down angels, Demons, and other monsters are coming in to find what set that barrier or what it was protecting. Castiel came hopefully to get to whatever it was first, only when he arrives more secrets then Danny Fenton's come into light. Set in Season 5 of SPN and after TUE of DP.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sky was clear, the stars painting the night. Two boys, well young men actually were leaning against their black chevy impala, staring at the stars above them. These two enjoyed this time together, they didn't say a word, staying in a peaceful silence. It felt nice to have these peaceful moments in their crazy lives, so whenever the sky was clear they'd always stop to do this over and over again. As Winchesters though their silence didn't last forever, as a man shorter than both brothers appeared.

"Dean, Sam." The man said in his low monotone voice. Sam and Dean looked over as they saw the man-well more like angel Castiel, or Cas for short. "I am heading over to a town called Amity Park," Cas said.

"Okay? Why are you heading out there?" Dean asked him curious as to why Cas was even telling him this.

"Almost fifteen years ago, all at once every nonhuman creature was expelled from that town as at that exact moment a barrier was put up over that whole town. Since then no supernatural creature could enter that town. Even gods have tried and failed. Now the barrier just went down for some reason, I have to stop the angels, demons, and whatever else from getting their hands on who or whatever created that shield." Cas explained to the boys.

This peak both of their attention, that kind of power would be really helpful to have on their side. "Do you have any idea what it could be?" Sam asked Cas.

The angel only thought for a bit before sighing, "I have no clue. But I will bring it here if I can get to it first." Cas said as he already knew that it could help them on their mission to stop the apocalypse. Before they could ask anything else he was gone. Sam pulled out his phone as he searched Amity Park. He got the search and frowned at what he was seeing, they called themselves the most haunted town in America. He looked at a ghost hunter's page for the description of these ghosts and rolled his eyes. These ghosts were nothing like real ghosts so he knew it had to be a tourist trap.

"What do you got on the town Sammy?' Dean said earning in eye roll from the said Sammy.

"Well the town is apparently the most haunted town in America, but the way they describe their ghost makes me believe the whole town is just a tourist trap. I mean listen to this, their ghosts are always tangible and visible only turning intangible and invisible if they want. They also have different powers depending on the ghost, like shooting ectoplasm out of their hands in a hot ray that can burn through trees, harmless to normal humans. I mean these are nothing like real ghosts. This was posted by a family of ghost hunters named the Fentons. Jack and Maddie Fenton, with their to kids Jazz and Danny." Sam told Dean.

"Wait you said, Maddie Fenton?" Dean said as he pulled out their Dad's journal. He went through the pages as he then stopped at one of the entry's as he started to read it out loud. "I stop by my friend's house, Maddie Fenton. She used to be an amazing hunter, but when she went to college to try to catch a glimpse of a normal life. She met a man there and her soul focus was on ghosts after that. She claimed that the ghost most hunters face were weaker and that some could even challenge a God's power. Of course, I thought it was insane. When I visited she was happy to see me. I didn't know she had two kids at this time. Her daughter was a pure genius just like her mother, her son though he didn't seem smart at first surprised me at what he could do when he set his mind to it. Maddie shared her theories with me while I was there, I still thought these kind of ghost were insane but she then told me something that peaked my interest. Apparently, a monster hasn't entered this town in seven years. Which I found very odd, so after I left I looked at a town near Amity Park and found it crawling with monsters. Way too many for me to handle, it was like they couldn't enter and were all waiting for the right time. Checking in all the towns surrounding Amity Park it was exactly the same. Almost like they couldn't enter. I will have to do more research on this later." Dean finished reading the entry.

"So this Maddie she was a hunter? Then we can assume what she said about these ghosts are true? Unless she doesn't have any proof and there are all still theories." Sam said thinking out loud as he went into further detail on her website. There was science behind everything, which was interesting since she was talking about ghosts. There was the scientific detail to everything she spoke about, even ectoplasm there was even a section on how to turn the energy into weapons to hurt the ghost. Apparently, it was more effective than salt or iron ever was. He didn't understand it himself but it was amazing that the process existed.

Dean looked lost in thought as well, he didn't know if they should go over and help Cas or call to get Maddie involve in this mess. If the town was surrounded by all sorts of monsters it would be hard for the two of them to enter unnoticed. Their name is known by almost everyone in the business. He then flipped through the journal until he found what he was looking for his contact list. When he found Maddie's name he called it on his phone. Sam gave him a looked but said nothing as the other line picked up.

"Hello? Do you know what time it is?" A female voice said on the phone sounding pretty annoyed.

"I'm sorry but are you, Maddie Fenton, our father was John Winchester," Dean said over the phone.

There was a rustling sound as if she was getting up and walking off somewhere quieter. "Oh, well I'm sorry but I hope you know I don't really leave my town, so I know I owe your father a lot but I have my own family to protect now." She started but Dean cut her off.

"No, it's not that, we were having a conversation with a friend, and he mentioned he was heading over to your town. We thought we should warn you that whatever was keep your monsters away is gone and they are all coming in." He warned her.

There was a silence over the phone for a bit before she spoke in a low tone, "How do you know?" She asked them.

"Well we have this friend who happens to be an angel, and he told us the angel scouting the town told the angels that. He was heading over to hopefully take whatever cause that barrier before the other angels, demons or any other creature gets to it." Dean told her hoping she believe him. He usually would like to spread that he had an angel friend but he felt that he had, to be honest, or his warning would be in vain.

Again there was another silence, this time, it was longer, Dean thought she left but she then spoke up again. "What's his name? This angel friend of yours? I assume I can trust him." She said through the line her tone completely serious.

"Castiel, he should be wearing a trench coat," Dean told her. "We can come down to help-" Dean started to say but was cut off.

"No, the Winchesters coming in would only cause more problems, I mean no offense but you might only attract more things into my town. I can deal with this, It's not like I became rusty living here." She told him. "But thank you, Dean. I am thankful for the warning." Maddie said. "You two be careful, and don't be a stranger if you want to call." She told him before she hung up leaving the boys to themselves again. Usually, the two would get in their car to drive down and help but Dean knew Maddie was right they would only attract more monster to the town especially with all the demons and angels after them it was best to stay out of this. Not to mention he didn't want his brother around to many demons they might attack and take him to Lucifer. It was just too risky for them to do.


	2. Demons, Angels, and Hunters, Oh my!

**xTCatxx: Thank you, I am glad you think so. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **ColorlessRainbow42: Thank you, your comment made me so happy to read I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **FandomStuckGeek: Thank you, I personally think my Castiel is a bit OCC, but that is just mean. It is hard to get his character to a tee. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Princessbinas: Well Maddie is used to it, but sadly they won't get to see them long, as Danny will get to know Castiel better later on but that is it. There will be one scene will they all meet, Sam and Dean included later in the Fic. So I am sure you will enjoy that.**

 **MikaBlue: Yes, It is since I am posting another chapter now. I can get terribly busy at times but I hope this chapter pleases you as well.**

Chapter One: Demons, Angels, and Hunters, oh my!

Danny was walking home from school it was late in the day, the sun already starting to set. He usually was one of the first ones out of school but he had to retake the CAT test today. He tried to stay focus on the test but after what happen a week ago it was kind of hard. He still had nightmares about it, no one else seemed to know about how they almost died, and he liked to keep it that way. He tried to keep making the best decisions, he was afraid that if he made another bad decision that something like Dan would happen again. One thing that didn't help was that after the explosion of the nasty burger he hadn't seen a single ghost. He brought this up to Sam and Tucker who only said that he should enjoy the break. He tried to but something in the back of his mind told him something was wrong.

Danny was so lost in thought that he just let his feet take him home. He knew this town like the back of his hand since he flew above it so many times. As he was walking he was pulled out of his thoughts by his ghost sense, what really captured his attention was that unlike his normal blue color it was a dark red. He'd never seen that color before so instantly he put up his guard and looked around for some kind of ghost. He made his way into the alley next to him trying to get out of the view of the few people walking out on the street so he could change into his ghost form. What he didn't expect was a man to appear in front of him. Now most people would be shocked, but since Danny has ghost constantly attacking him, he just jumped back and took a defensive stance.

"Now, now what an interesting child." The man said staring down at him. Danny found his blood run cold, possession, he could hear the two different voices coming from the man. He knew right then that this man was the one to set off that weird ghost sense.

"Who are you?" Danny asked him trying to act not startled by his appearance. He never saw his ghost sense react like that before and he could help be set on edge because of it. But that wasn't the whole reason; there was something about this man, maybe the way he stood, or that he appeared human, or...he didn't know what it was but something else about him made him want to run. He ignored it, as he tried to appear braver than he actually felt, as that usually worked.

"You're a brave one, aren't you? Do you really want to know who I am?" The man said as he leaned forward so they were eye level. Their faces were probably inches apart, every bone in his body told him to back up but he found that his feet wouldn't move. "What I am is a better question." The man continued. That's when it happened his eyes turned black, and not just the iris, but the whole entire eyeball. Danny finally found himself able to move again as he couldn't help but take a step back. He didn't know what kind of ghost he was but he knew he was a threat for sure.

"I will ask again who or what are you?" He said taking a defensive stance so he would be ready to block anything he threw at him. The man found Danny interesting and fun to play with so continued to step forward a little disappointed when he didn't step back. "Don't come any closer," Danny told him as he flashed his eyes a bright neon green to try to intimate him. He didn't know if it worked but it definitely got him to stop walking towards him.

The man paused as he saw Danny's eyes flash an unearthly green. He was getting more and more intrigued the longer he looked at him. Who knew what else he was hiding.

Danny, on the other hand, was unnerved that this ghost was using someone as a puppet, for some reason. Whatever it was he wasn't going to let it slide easily, "And what are you doing possessing that person?" He asked trying to sound intimidating still. "I don't know why you are hiding in there but I won't let you use that man for your own gain, ghost." Danny continued as he kept his 'scary eyes'.

The man couldn't help but laugh at what he was thought to be, "Oh kid, I am much worse than some weak ass ghost." He said as he smiled in a way that is sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"What are you doing with this child?" A new voice said as Danny quickly turned around, his 'Scary eyes' gone. Like the first man, he spoke in two voices but unlike the other man this guy was shorter and wore a trench coat. But what really stood out were his black wings, they looked to be falling apart. He wasn't as scared of him as the other man either.

"Castiel, I see you have come to join the party. Why don't you run along, since when do you care when we kill someone." The demon said hoping Castiel would leave and he could take the kid for questioning.

"I can't just turn a head while a child perishes." The now dub Castiel said. Danny was watching the two as he took the time to slowly make some distance from the first man. When he heard he was going to kill him he couldn't help but snort, though. Which ended up getting the attention of both of them.

"What's so funny?" The man asked as he glared at how much distance Danny was able to get.

"Nothing, but if you think you're killing me you have another thing coming. I don't know who you two are or why you are possessing those bodies but I won't let you to just walk around my town causing problems." Danny told them dead serious as he looked at the two. It was easy to see it in his eyes, he believed in his words that he could stop them if he had too.

Castiel smiled a bit at the child, "I mean no harm child, I only came here to help. My name is Castiel an angel of the lord. That thing over there is a demon." He tried to explain.

Danny glared at Castiel; the distrust easily showing in his eye, he looked back over at the demon as he remembered his black eyes. Danny started to have a mental debate with himself, he was unsure whether or not he should believe Castiel. "Alright, say you're telling me the truth how come I never heard or seen one until know?" Danny asked him. He was sure someone would've mentioned it to him by now or run into any of them. Next thing he knew they were going to tell him that vampires and fairies were real.

"We-" Castiel started but was cut off.

"Like I will just sit here and answer your questions." The first man said as he disappeared and reappeared right behind Danny and grabbed his arm. This caught Danny by surprise as he quickly reacted using his ghost strength to toss him over his shoulder and onto the floor with a loud thud. "You little brat!" He said as Danny was then pushed back into the wall. He groaned when he made contact with the wall. What he didn't understand was what hit him. He didn't see anything touch him, it was like an invisible force hit him. He tried getting off the wall and found that he couldn't. Looking over at the demon he found his hand was facing him and assumed telepathy. He then thought about phasing through the wall but he didn't know who was behind this wall so he discarded that idea for later as an emergency.

The Demon stood up as he made his way over to him his eyes pure black again. Just as Castiel appeared behind him and placed a hand on his head. Danny's eyes widen at the look in his eyes. He was going to kill it, and that meant killing the human. He struggled to force his finger up as he shot a small ectoblast out of his finger. It went straight through the man's chest and knocked out black smoke as the man fell to the floor. The Demon then flew away as Danny fell on his hands and knees, whatever forcing him to the wall gone. He watched as Castiel placed his hand on the man's forehead and a small light appeared on it. "He is going to be okay, don't worry," Castiel said as he looked over at the teen in front of him. He narrowed his eyes not out of anger but confusion. He had never seen a demon expelled from a host like that. The kid seemed normal, no matter how many times he looked, maybe he was just a psychic. Before Castiel had a chance to even question the boy a new voice was heard, as the young boy jumped.

"Daniel James Fenton!" The voice said. He heard the running as Danny looked over to find his mom, who looked angry. "I have been calling you all day why didn't you answer your phone!?" She said angrily as Castiel just stood there awkwardly. Danny himself looked confused as well as he pulled out his phone and paled at all the messages and calls he got from his mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

His mom sighed, she was just happy that Danny was safe. She then turned to Castiel. "You must be Castiel, the Winchester's told me some details about what happen. I am an old friend of their dad's, so if there is anyway I can help let me know. I want all these things out of my town as fast as possible." Maddie said sounding more serious than normal. Danny stood up blinking as he didn't understand what was going on but apparently his mother did.

"Ah, you must be a hunter friend," Castiel started but was corrected.

"Ex-Hunter, I am afraid. My family is my main concern, ghosts are just about all we hunt now ." She told him.

"I see, well I was just helping your son, he was attacked by a Demon but-" He started but was cut off again by Danny. He didn't want Castiel telling his secret to his mom after all. That is if she didn't see anything, which he figured she didn't since she didn't ask about it.

"His eyes were a pure black mom, and then Castiel swooped down and touched his forehead and the man fell to the floor. He saved not only me but that poor victim the demon was possessing." He told her acting shocked and amazed at what happened. Castiel blinked a bit confused as he didn't understand why he would lie about what happened. Though Castiel wasn't sure exactly what happened. It looked like the kid shot a small laser at the demon and was able to knock him out of its host. He wondered if he was the person who put up the shield. He dropped that thought though as he'd be too young, but it could have been there to protect him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" His mother asked Danny as she looked over him like the overprotecting mother she really was.

Danny shook his head as he had his own questions, "What are hunters? Who are the Winchesters?" He asked her.

His mom only smiled down at him, "I will explain later, let's just get you home where it's safe." She told him. Danny looked back at Castiel who walked alongside them asking him to answer silently with the look in his eyes.

"A hunter is someone who goes around killing the monsters of the world before they hurt other humans. And the Winchesters are hunters as well." He told him not noticing the glare Danny's mom gave him.

"Wait? You killed people?" He asked freaked out a bit.

"Honey, they weren't human and were hurting people. I saved a lot more people then I hurt." She told him. That didn't help Danny's mental freak out as he couldn't help but feel less confident that she would accept him now since he wasn't completely human anymore. Maybe it was because he was half dead but he didn't agree with killing anyone either. No matter what they did he didn't think he had the right to end someone's life, knowing his luck they probably come back as a ghost anyway. The three walked down the street until they reached home, as Castiel was invited inside. The only reason Castiel was even here was because he had a feeling that Danny was either what he was looking for or the key to it somehow.

Danny didn't know what to do about the angel next to him, they were now alone since his mom went to go get Jazz and his Dad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't spill his secret later.

"Why did you lie?" Castiel asked pulling Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny could only sigh as he fell back on the couch, "I...my parents, they are ghost hunters, my mom was a real hunter apparently. What would they think when they found out there son is what they consider evil things incapable of emotions. Not only that I don't want to drag them into my battles or have them get hurt because of me." He tried to explain.

Castiel looked at the boy on the couch and he didn't feel like he was powerful, in fact, he felt like a normal human. But the look in his eyes is something he only saw in warriors, people who had lost everything before and never wanted that to happen again. He instantly felt sorry for him, a kid his age shouldn't know about those kinds of hardships, let alone go through them.

"I understand, you are trying to protect them. But Daniel if you are involved in this fight then they will get pulled in no matter how hard you try." Castiel told him. "Isn't better for them to know what is coming?" He finished hoping Danny would understand this part of it too.

"Danny, please call me Danny." He corrected, "But I understand what you are saying I just don't think I can face them. What if they reject me.." He said softly. Danny was surprised he was confiding in a total stranger. He usually wouldn't ever do things like this, but after he faced his evil self and watched the nasty burger blow up anyway, he started to pull away from his friends and sister. He even pulled farther away from his parents. He couldn't let them get involved after he almost watched them all die. If it hadn't been for clockwork they all would have died. He wanted them all safe in sound, even though he wanted to talk about his doubts to someone, maybe because he was a stranger he could pour his heart out so easily. He was outside the situation, and couldn't really get involved much.

"You are family, I am sure they will love you no matter what," Castiel said.

"They're gone!" His mom's panic voice interrupted them as she came running down the stairs concern in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean they are gone?" Danny asked filled with the same concern as his mother's.

"They were supposed to wait upstairs only when I got there, the room was ransacked, and they were missing. I looked everywhere for them but they are just gone." His mom said, " I have to go looked for them. Danny, please stay here, Castiel will you watch over my boy for me." She asked her eyes pleading.

"Yes, ma'am," Castiel spoke as he watched the mother leave. He couldn't tell her no, besides he had a feeling they are missing because of Danny. He had to stay close to the boy. "Let's go Castiel, I won't let anyone hurt them." He told him as he looked back at Castiel his eyes a burning bright neon green. Castiel could only stare in shock as he felt power spike up from the child in front of him. Those eyes were unearthly and whatever he was he was glad this child was on his side at the moment.


	3. Leaving Amity Park

**Princessbinas: Thanks, I really try to keep them in character. I will actually address this problem later in the next chapter after Danny has some time to calm down after the events that occurred.**

 **Trickster True: Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it! I hope this chapter pleases you as well.**

 **MikaBlue: Thanks, but I am more excited to see the interaction between Dean and Sam with Danny. Though his Family won't stay out of the fic completely. I am debating if I should have his mom follow after him.**

 **Kairi102: This fanfiction will be full of drama, so I hope you like that as well.**

 **Guest: I know! Wait until you get to the end of this chapter!**

 **LaserLightCannon: Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it.**

 **SliverFireBlossom: I am glad you are enjoying my story, sorry for the wait but the last couple of months have been crazy busy for me.**

 **SamLosechester: Thanks, glad you like it! On a side note, I couldn't help but laugh when I read your name. Oh, Jared and his puns...**

 **Guest: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **553Colin: Glad you like it!**

 **Luna: I don't plan on leaving you guys hanging, especially on a cliff hanger.**

 **Panther4life: I understand waiting can be difficult, I apologize the last few months have been crazy for me but I finally finished the chapter for you guys and made it longer for your wait.**

Chapter Two

Danny ran outside as he debated if he should turn ghost. By the looks of it Castiel didn't know about his halfa status, but on the other hand, he'd find his family a lot faster. He sighed as he ran into an alleyway, Castiel following him. He didn't have a doubt in his mind, his family was way more important than his secret. At that thought, he turned into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. His rings forming around his midsection as one traveled up, the other down. Changing his clothes into a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots, and a D with a P inside on his chest. His eyes turned an unearthly green, as his black hair turned into a snow white.

Castiel was stunned at what he saw and felt, while he changed the boy's aura spread out becoming stronger, yet leaving an air of protection around him as well. Castiel knew that the power he felt from this child could probably spar with some angels, even beat a few.

Danny's bright green eyes looking back at Castiel. He didn't like how the angel was possession someone but he'd have to deal with that later his family was what matter know. "Come on I got to find my family," Danny said as he flew past Castiel and went up into the sky. He had to figure out where his family members could be. Jazz wouldn't leave without a good reason, but he had no clue where she could have gone or if they were taken. Danny took out his phone and called her, it rang over and over, Danny getting more worried and impatient by each ring.

The phone finally picked up as relief filled him as he spoke, "Jazz thank god you're okay! Where are you? It's too dangerous to be out right now." Danny said only worry coming through his voice.

"Isn't that sweet, your concern for your sister. Well, I don't know what you are but I am not letting something like you get away. We have your family and if you want to see them alive again you better come meet us alone." A man's voice said over the line making Danny tense.

His eye burned a bright green that seemed to bright up the area around him as anger bubbled up from the pit of his stomach. "If you hurt them, I swear to god I will find you and you will regret it." He said into the phone. The man seemed to laugh as he gave him their location like he was mocking him. Danny slammed his phone shut as he looked down at Castiel, he usually could handle things on his own but he didn't know the first thing about demons while Castiel seemed to have a full understanding of how they work and how to defeat them. He flew down to him, "Look, I don't trust you, Even if my mom does, she can sometimes be a bit blind to things around her. I know you are possessing that body for whatever reason and we will talk about that later. But for now my family is in trouble, and I need your help to save them." Danny told him as he made sure they were eye level.

"I understand, though I have to ask why did you lie about what truly happened to your mother?" Castiel asked.

Danny sighed but guess it was important to answer him before he told his secret behind his back. "My parents hunt ghosts, they see this side of me and constantly say they want to tear me apart, and that a ghost can never be good. I can't tell them it's me because I don't know how they will react, not only that but I don't want my family to get involved in my fights. If I tell my parents and they do accept me, they will constantly run into battle with me and I can't stand them getting hurt. So I keep my ghost side a secret." He told him, "And I expect you do the same." His voice more stern to make his point.

"I understand your point, don't worry your secret is safe with me," Castiel said with a soft smile at the good words that came from the child. He believed he was naturally a good creature.

"Now come on feathers, we have to leave." He said as he grabbed hold of Castiel's hands and flew them off towards the destination.

They ended up in front of a warehouse by the docks. Danny couldn't help but think how cliche it was like it was out of a comic book. Though he had no room to talk with the get-up he was wearing. Though it wasn't like he, had a choice of his costume. He looked over at Castiel who tilted his head, "This is it? I expect wards to keep me out." He sounded a bit confused, though it was hard to tell with how stoic he was.

"Well, maybe they expected me to come alone like they wanted. I'm not stupid, though, this is obviously a trap and going in alone would most likely mean I wouldn't be able to help anyone." He told Castiel who nodded agreeing with him. Danny took hold of Castiel's wrist as he turned them invisible and intangible. "There now they won't see or be able to touch us." He told Castiel as he walked forward dragging Castiel with him. Castiel knew he could hide his appearance but he was curious to what this child could do as so far he seemed to have a wide range of powers. They walked through the wall as Danny's eyes widen at seeing his family tied up, even his mom was there. They looked hurt blood splattered on their faces and clothes. Danny could only clench his teeth, he wanted to go over there and help them but he knew better. He had to take out the demons in the building first. What was odd though was that he hadn't seen any yet. No one was even guarding his family. He continued to walk towards them slowly as he looked around his surroundings for any kind of person, listening for breathing even. That is if they did breath. He got right in front of his family and whispered softly "Jazz? Mo-Maddie? Jack?" Are you guys okay?" He said.

Danny felt relief fill him as they looked up looking around to find the voice. "D-Danny?" Jazz spoke gently and quietly. "Run." That caused him to tense as his red ghost sense came out. All of their eyes turned pure black as Danny drop their cover, caught off guard by the sudden change. They all stood up and smiled.

Danny only glared as he lit up his hands with his ectoplasm ready to fire. "Get out of them." He told them his eyes seeming to bright up as he spoke. Castiel looked over at Danny as he could feel the temperature around him drop as his mood changed the energy his aura gave off got bigger and denser.

"You wouldn't hurt them, would you? You care for these people right?" The Demon in Jazz said.

"I'd be careful what you say or do by the way." The demon in his dad spoke.

"They are watching everything go on around them." The one in his mom finished.

"If you think I care about my secret more than their lives then you are sorely mistaken," Danny warned them.

"Oh, you wouldn't say that after you know how they would react. This one thinks you're stupid and reckless. She wishes that you would stop hurting yourself so she'd stop having to make excuses for you. She wishes more than anything that you were just a normal little boy and not some freak." The demon in Jazz said smirking.

"Oh, and these two would do anything to get the chance to open you up and see why you are so different. They would take you apart molecule by molecule to see what makes you tick. They don't care that you are still only a child, or that you have done good things for your little town. They only see you as a ghost, and they don't have feelings or real emotions. They think you are just ecto-scum and no matter what you do or who you save that is all they will ever see you as. They will never accept you like you wish." The demon in his father spoke.

Danny continued to glare, "You're lying. I know they will love me one day. They will accept me, and Jazz doesn't think I'm a freak." He told them his ectoplasm burning hotter in his hands. "Now get out of them before I make you get out." Even it what they said was true it wouldn't change anything for him. They still needed to be saved and he would do just that. No matter how he felt about them or how they felt about him.

The demons frowned as they were sure that would have thrown him off a little. Castiel watched, he saw earlier how he reacted to him almost killing that stranger, he was sure that this would be the same way. He also wanted to know more about him, from what he saw he was able to hit the demon out of the host without an exorcism, which was unheard of. He wanted to watch to understand more.

"We are taking you with us, our father would love to meet you. Maybe you'd be a better host until he can have that Winchester boy." The demon said Danny's dad dashed towards them, his mom and sister following.

Danny reacted quickly by going intangible right as his dad's fist went right through his head. He quickly went invisible as well taking the sudden advantage he watched the demons look around for him. He took out the thermos as he prayed to whatever god that was out there that this would work. He became visible as he took a shot at his mom the black smoke coming out of her back. He then turned on the thermos as it started to pull the demon in. To his surprise, it actually started to work! Slower than a ghost but at least it works! He knew unless he ticker with it this wouldn't be effect in battle. He was unprotected while he waited for the demon to get sucked in.

He heard a crack as Castiel was standing beside him as he caught a punch that his dad threw at him and pushed him back like it was nothing. "That device seems too slow to use at the moment," Castiel spoke.

Danny looked back at the thermos to see the demon just now getting fully sucked in as he put the cap on it. "I know, I didn't even know if it would work honestly." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I will just have to make it faster later."

He placed the thermos on his back as he decided it would be too much of a risk to open it up. The demon might escape with how hard it was to get it in. Or adding another demon could make it easier to break it open. Danny was pulled out of his thoughts as he was kicked in his chest. He didn't even know his sister could move that fast. He was thrown back and slammed into the wall leaving a good size dent.

A groan escaped his mouth as he looked up to see his sister walking over to him and Castiel holding off his father. He noticed that the angel was having difficulty and quickly shot a beam at his father hitting the demon out and like his mom he fell to the floor unconscious.

Jazz then stop walking staring as the demon flew off, looking back at Danny she smiled with a look that looked wrong on her face. "If you don't come with me, I will kill your sister." The demon spoke as it placed a knife at her neck.

Danny gritted his teeth unsure what to do, she was too far back. If he shot an ectobeam at her the demon would see it and probably kill her first. But he knew that he shouldn't trust it either as it was a demon, it would probably kill his sister anyway.

"You care about them right? I don't know why I mean they all hate you. You cause trouble for them no matter what you do." The demon said.

Danny was trying to find a way to save her when he noticed his mom was starting to wake up. If he stalled for time then maybe she could do something that could save her. "Come on you brat, get up!" The demon continued.

Danny groaned as he probably had a broken rib from that kick. He slowly got up as he glared at the demon. He was taking his time as his mom slowly realized the situation. He only needed a second and he could get that demon out of her. "Good boy, my father will be pleased to see something as odd as you." The demon spoke he continued to glare at her as his mom slowly sneaked up and hit the knife away from Jazz's neck. Danny smiled that was the second he needed he quickly shot a little ectoblast at Jazz, the black smoke coming out of her back as it fled. Danny smiled it was over...he saved his family, they were all okay. Sure Jazz and his dad were pass out but his mom was awake and could take care of them.

"Castiel? I thought I asked you to protect Danny? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly. Castiel looked over at Danny and was about to speak up but Danny cut him off. "I'm sorry Mo-Maddie, I asked him to help me save you guys. Your son is safe at home I have my...people watching him." He said with a smile.

Maddie glared at him she knew how dangerous ghosts were and that was when they weren't as solid as Phantom was. But there was one thing she didn't understand, and she needed to have an answer for. "Why did the demon think we were important to you, It could see through our memories, it had to know that we hunt you." She said her arms around Jazz protectively.

Danny only smiled, "You may hunt me but you only know so little about ghosts, and from what you saw they all hurt people. I don't expect to change your views on that. But just because you hunt me doesn't me I won't protect you. You are after all only trying to do the same thing as me protect the people of Amity Park." Danny, of course, wished that he could change her mind but he didn't know if that was possible with her view so narrow-minded.

"Well, this doesn't change anything you know. Next time we meet we will hunt you down and rip you apart molecule by molecule." She said like normal, but somehow it came out different. Maybe it had more respect or kindness behind it but either way it didn't sound the same anymore. Like it was an empty threat.

Danny smiled, he knew this changed their view, even if it was only just a little bit. He was happy they were finally moving on from him being a complete menace. Or at least his mom was now.

Castiel, on the other hand, was shocked, he couldn't believe he just heard a mother threaten her child like that. Granted, she didn't know that he was her child but he now understood why Danny kept his secret from his parents. "Well….Phantom, you should probably head off I will help the Fentons get home." He said planning to give Danny a head start. Danny nodded as he started to fly away.

"TIME OUT!" A resounding voice spoke out of nowhere as everything froze in place. Clock hands appeared as the little hand spun out a blue portal in its wake until it met back up with the hour hand. A single ghost came out of his portal with two medallions. He wore a purple cloak and looked old with a long white beard. His blue skin standing out, his red piercing eyes seemed to be able to see through your very soul. He placed the medallions on the young halfa and the angel as they both unfroze and started to move again. Danny stopped mid flight as he felt the extra weight on him and saw his medallion and floated back down meeting clockwork.

"Hello Daniel, Castiel." Clockwork spoke as Danny turned to see a defensive Castiel looking at the ghost.

"Woah, Castiel calm down. This is Clockwork, he is a friend." Danny said as Castiel relaxed at hearing that.

"Yes, you know me as a different name of course. Brother of Death, Time. Or like the humans like to call me Father Time." He told the angel.

Castiel's eyes widen as he realized who was really standing in front of him as he was awe-struck, unlike his brother Time was seen as a wise advisor that many people sought out to get a glimpse of the future. This cause Time to disappear, it has been centuries since anyone has seen him.

"It was you wasn't? That shield around the town. You placed it there." Danny said as he crossed his arms. "Didn't you think I might want to know about dangerous monsters that might enter my town?" Danny didn't sound pleased. Castiel was surprised he was talking to him so casual as the old Time would not hesitate to put anyone in there place.

Instead of the scolding like Castiel expected, Time or Clockwork only smiled at the boy, "Of course I knew you like to know, but don't worry your town was perfectly safe. I placed that shield up the day you were born. I had to wait until you were ready to know about the rest of the supernatural world." Clockwork explained with ease.

"What about the other ghost? Why didn't they tell me?" Danny asked him.

"Well you see Daniel, ghosts tend to only care about things that concern them. We are a rather selfish breed, so they didn't care about what was happen in the other supernatural world." Clockwork continued to explain. "But Daniel I am afraid we have to say on task. I apologize as I am about to share something you won't be happy to hear."

Castiel watched the color drain from Danny's face as he spoke, "He isn't…"

"No, He is safely locked up not to worry." Clockwork interrupted bring peace to the boy. "But I need you to follow me, both of you." He said as he looked over at Castiel.

Danny nodded without a second thought went into the blue portal as clockwork followed. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the portal as he slowly went through. He found himself in a tower of some sort. With what looked like mirrors everywhere. Except they weren't reflecting images but rather showing them. From what Castiel could tell they were are from the past. There was a single orb in the middle on a stand behind it one larger mirror big enough for someone to walk through. This one wasn't the past, in fact, Castiel didn't recognize this at all.

Danny on the other hand did, he knew exactly what this was, he saw it before after all. 'He wouldn't...He couldn't…' Danny thought as he became pale again. His thoughts taking him back to a week ago.

"I don't recognize this," Castiel said gesturing to the larger mirror.

Clockwork nodded his demeanor changed as he looked over at Danny, "I apologize Daniel." He said before he looked back over at Castiel. "Yes, you wouldn't, in fact, no angel would, I wouldn't let them see into this future. This is what happens in ten years." Clockwork said. "Or would have happened if Danny didn't stop it."

"What do you mean?" Castiel said as he watched the scene in front of him. "What cause this much destruction?"

"It's much worse than you think, see in this future Amity Park was the last town standing in the world. A being rose and killed everything, not even God himself could stop him. This is the day he finally gets into Amity Park and kills the last person on earth." Clockwork spoke calmly as he took a quick glance at Danny who was still pale lost in his own thought.

"Danny defeated him, though almost at a great cost. He would have lost everyone if it wasn't for me, after that I was placed in charge of him. I am responsible for every action he takes, I am his mentor." Clockwork continued letting Castiel take that knowledge in.

Castiel was surprised Time would even take on a mentor but then it hit him. The person Danny was afraid escaped was that person. "So the person he was asking about was him," Castiel said.

"Correct, you see this only took place a week ago, the wounds are still fresh for the, but you are missing in important part of the story. But know this I know how you wanted to deal with that boy Jessie, and I won't stand for violence here." He said. Castiel could only nod in understanding, "Wonderful, see that being that rose up and killed everyone, was, in fact, Daniel. He calls himself Dan. He lost everyone dear to him at the same time. He went from loved to alone in seconds and went on to do evil things as you know. Daniel here fought tooth and nail to stop him, as Dan came back to his time to make sure Danny lost everyone so he could turn into him. Dan is currently locked up safely but Daniel can still turn out that way in different ways. If Lucifer gets his hands on him, for example, him turning to Dan is almost certain." Clockwork seemed to be looking through Castiel seeing something the angel couldn't.

"Why? Why would you keep something that dangerous around?" Castiel asked he couldn't understand why they didn't just kill him stop that from happening completely.

"Why you ask? Because Daniel is a good person, he fights for what is right. The future I have him under now is bright. It will change the world in a way that will be better for everyone. Hunters included." Clockwork said looking back at Daniel as he was slightly shaking as he started at the mirror. He frowned and swiped his hand removing the image. Shocking the halfa back into pay attention.

"I like you to watch over him Castiel. Take him with you to Sam and Dean, you will find he will be extremely helpful to your cause." Clockwork said with a soft smile.

"What!?" Both boys said at the same time.

"Time, didn't you say that we can't let Lucifer have him? So why put him in the middle of the fight against Lucifer?" Castiel questioned confused now more than ever.

"Clockwork! I can't leave Amity Park! What about the ghosts? What if other monsters come back and someone gets hurt? What will I tell my parents!?" Danny said at a louder volume than Castiel not afraid to show his displeasure.

Clockwork smiled, "Castiel, angel of the lord, you must trust that I know what I am doing. With you by his side, he is safest." Clockwork said then turn to Daniel his expression more gentle, "Daniel, I promise you everything will be okay while you are gone, I personally will place the shield back up to protect your town and this time I will only let you and humans pass through it. But if you stay they will come back for sure, and I won't be able to save them a second time." His tone was more serious as Danny stiffened at hearing the last part. "About telling your parents though that is up to you." His tone back to calm and collective but Danny could pick up the hint of amusement.

Castiel nodded, not needing as much convincing as Danny did, "I understand, I will be honored to look after him." He said formally.

Danny looked back and forth as he sighed, "Alright...if Amity Park is safer without me at the moment than I guess I will leave with you. Let me tell my Parents. I will meet you tonight at midnight at the top of our roof to leave." He told Castiel. Danny just had to trust Clockwork and hope everything turned out okay.

After that time seemed to pass quickly Danny was dropped off at home where he turned to Fenton, his ribs almost healed already. Castiel was back where they left to help his family get home. After they were home and everyone was clean up and check out to make sure they were okay, his mom called a family meeting.

They were all sitting in the living room Castiel standing behind him.

'He's really taking the watching thing seriously.' Danny thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I need you all to listen to me, the town is infested with monsters right now more than any town ever has been. Something happened recently that attracted them. When I was younger I grew up to take down these kinds of monsters, so I know what were are dealing with. So whenever you have to leave I will take you, you only get to go to school and back home. I don't need a repeat of what happened earlier today." His mom told them concern in her eyes.

"Actually Maddie, I have found what attracted the monsters and will be leaving soon with said thing. By tomorrow your town will be rid of them all." Castiel informed her.

"What? What was it? What were they after?" She asked surprised clearly on her face.

"I met the person who placed the shield over your town and they agreed to place it back up, all I have to do is take something away from your town and protect it," Castiel explained trying to be vague so Danny had the time to tell them. "Though I am afraid I can't tell you what that thing I have to take is."

Maddie nodded understand, "That's okay as long as my family is safe again." She said a soft smile on her face.

"I will take my leave now," Castiel said but an arm came around his neck pulling him towards the big man in the orange jumpsuit.

"What so soon?" Danny's dad said loudly, "You just got here? You should come and join us for dinner!" Jack said happily.

Castiel shook his head, "I am an angel of the lord, we do not need to eat food like you humans." He told him.

"Jack...let him go, he needs to leave. He is protecting our town by leaving." Danny's mom explained.

"Oh, alright Mads…" he said as he let go of Castiel. "Do come and visit sometime. You are always welcome!" He patted Castiel on his back roughly making the angel stumble forward a bit.

"Goodbye then," Castiel said as with a loud crack he was gone.

Danny sighed, "I'm not really hungry so I'm going up to bed. Good night." He said as he went upstairs and shot his door. He paced his room as he lost himself in thought again. How was he going to tell his parents he was leaving without exposing himself. He paced his rooms for hours on that thought as every solution he had would end up with him telling them his secret. He didn't want them to find out like this either. He looked at his clock, half-an-hour left. He was getting tired and frustrated, maybe if he thought about it more he might not have made the decision, but he didn't.

He took out his notebook and a pen as he started writing,

Dear, Mom, Dad, and Jazz,

I know this note will be hard to read, but know this I didn't run away, I wasn't kidnapped by anyone human or ghost. I left on my own free will and I will be back, I promise. I didn't know how to tell you this in person, but I need to leave to protect you guys and everyone in our town. This is the only way and I didn't want you guys to try and talk me out of it. You don't have to worry because I will be with someone who has sworn to protect me so I will be safe. Please don't come look for me because that will only make my situation worse, I might get hurt or worse you guys could.

You did nothing wrong either, so don't blame yourselves for this. You were perfect all of you were. I will come home one day when it's safe for the people around me. I promise.

I will miss you,

Danny

Danny looked down at his short note and nodded, that would do it. He started to pack a few things, pictures, ghost gear, clothes, anything he might think he needed. He then turned into Phantom and snuck down into the lab and took the BOOmerang so his sister couldn't track him. He then flew up to the roof as Castiel stood there waiting. "You ready?" Danny asked as he adjusted his bag.

Castiel looked over Danny and nodded, "Yes, are you?" He asked the young halfa.

"Yeah, but can I ask that we keep the whole half ghost thing a secret from your friends too, I mean I don't really feel comfortable with random hunters knowing both my identities," Danny said hoping he would say yes.

Castiel nodded, "I understand. After what your mother said to you I would be hesitant to tell others your secret as well. If that is all let's leave." Castiel said as he placed his finger on his forehead Danny feeling a sudden pull from everywhere his vision blurring.

As the two left a shield was placed over the town, clockworks symbol appearing on the barrier as once again everything that wasn't human was stuck on the outside of town, like nothing ever happened.


	4. The Winchesters

_**Ethan Demas: I always so Clockwork as strong, as for how else Danny can turn into Dan, is for you to find out on your own.**_

 _ **PrincessBinas: I think he will be okay, but you are right the leviathans would destroy him.**_

 _ **Aslan333: Thank you very much!**_

 _ **RangerHorseTug: Those are my thoughts exactly! I am glad you enjoy my work though!**_

 _ **Guest: L? I am not sure what you wanted to write but that's all I got.**_

 _ **MikaBlue: And thank you for reading my story!**_

 _ **Percab8531: Yeah, not to great on punctuation, and that is something I need to work on for sure. Thank you for telling me!**_

 _ **SlenderBrine: I will take that as a good review I guess.**_

 _ **RedHeadsRock1010: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **DarkKeyBladePhantomOfTime: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ **Serulium: Well your wait is finally over enjoy!**_

 _ **ChicaAlterEgo: You are right, Clockwork works in mysterious ways after all~**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!**_

 _ **ShadowAzar: Well here it is sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **SilverFireBlossom: As you wish it, so it shall be~**_

 _ **Brittany Rose1: The story has received CPR and is recovered! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Wrennie10: Wow, thanks a lot for that. Here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy!**_

When Danny could see again he was in front of a shady motel, a black Impala parked in front of where he stood. He looked at the room that had it's lights on and seemed to have people moving around. "Come on," Castiel spoke as he walked towards that room.

"Wait, this is our stop? It looks kind of…" Danny stopped himself as he realized it was rude. He couldn't help it though, this wasn't where he thought the Winchesters would be.

"I know, but these are the cheapest rooms and you need sleep still correct?" Castiel said as he then knocked on the door. He would have just appeared in their room but he didn't want to cause them to panic with his new shadow.

The door opened and Danny saw a man peak out, he was pretty tall, or at least taller than Castiel. He seemed to have a five o'clock shadow and a short military style haircut. His eyes landed on Castiel and he smiled, "Cass, I'm surprised you used the door this time. Come on in." The man told him as he opened the door wider for him. Castiel walked in as Danny followed but as soon as he walked in a gun was to his face. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked. Danny looked over at the other male in the room who was also pointing his gun at him. This one was taller than the last guy, his brown hair reaching his shoulders.

Danny moved behind Cass for safety, not because he felt safer behind the angel but because he knew it would make him seem less of a threat. Cass glared at the two as he spoke in a stern voice, "Put down your guns, I was charged to watch him until Lucifer is safely placed back in his cage." He told the men.

It took a while of silent staring but eventually, both men put down their guns, "Really Cass? Babysitting duty? Who even gave you that job?" Dean asked as he looked at the boy behind Cass.

"Time gave me the job, this boy was the reason that barrier was placed over that town. He can sense any demon and even seen my wings." Cass explained.

"Wait as Father Time, the man who watches over the timelines?" Sam asked.

"That's correct, he is Death's Brother," Cass told them.

Danny frowned as he continued to listen to the men talk as he was starting to get annoyed with them talking like he wasn't here. He decided not to say anything though and let them talk it out. He was getting kind of tired though so he hoped they finish talking soon.

"I'm still not comfortable taking a child around with us Sam, he could get hurt," Dean argued.

Danny yawned as he went over and laid on their couch since both men looked to be occupying the beds. He only wanted to sit down for a bit, but as the three talked Danny tuned them out and sitting turned to laying, which turned into resting his head, and resting head turned to his eyes close, which lead him to fall asleep.

Dean looked over at Danny and frowned as he placed a blanket over him, "I still don't like this, what if he gets really hurt." Dean said as he always had a soft spot for kids.

Cass frowned as he thought about it, "I think he will get hurt through this journey, but at the same time this is what Time recommended we do, and he is apparently supposed to keep an eye on Danny. I wouldn't imagine he would let him come to great harm." Cass said.

"Wait Time is watching over Danny? Why?" Sam asked confused as to why a being like him would even care.

"I can't say for sure," Cass lied, "But I saw their relationship, Time even lets him call him by another name I have never heard before. It looks like he is rather fond of the boy, in a way I have never heard him act." Cass told them. He wouldn't tell them about Danny's halfa status like he promise but everything else is open for discussion.

What Cass said left the Winchesters with many questions about Danny and why he was brought to them, but one thing's for certain they knew Cass was hiding something. Cass then disappeared from view and the Winchesters looked at each other and went to bed. They would deal with this in the morning.

When morning came Sam woke up to see the couch empty at first he started to freak out before he realized that if something happened Cass would have said so. He calmly started to look around for the young boy, where after looking everywhere in the room found he wasn't there. He opened the door and blinked in surprise as he quickly yet quietly made his way over to Dean's car. Where on top of it Danny was laying his arm over his eyes as he was facing towards the sky. Sam only shook his head as he gently went to pick him up but as soon as he lightly touched him Danny's eyes shot open and grabbed his hand with a strong grip and looked over at him. His eyes were cold and calculating before he noticed who it was and let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He said as he got off the car. "I couldn't sleep so I came out and to look at the stars when I doze off. I am a bit jumpy in my sleep so you scared me." He told the younger Winchester.

Sam blinked surprised as he looked down at his throbbing wrist where Danny had grabbed it, he looked small but he sure did have a strong grip. "I'm fine, just don't let Dean catch you on his car. He might actually kill you." Sam said thinking about how piss his brother would have been to see a teenager laying on his car. He then wondered how Danny was so alert in his sleep, even he and Dean weren't that good, and they have been hunting for years. He decided not to question it though but save it for later to discuss it with Dean. "Well I'm going out to get food, do you care for anything?" He asked him.

Danny only shrugged as he made his way back to the hotel, "Not really, anything is fine." He told him. Sam then left to get some food as Danny entered their room. Dean was still sleeping peacefully on his bed and Cass was nowhere in sight but he had a feeling he was watching him.

"Cass?" Danny said as he remembered that this is what Dean and Sam called him.

The angel soon appeared in front of him, and if it wasn't for all the ghost fighting he did, he probably would have jumped. "What is it, Danny?" He asked the boy.

"Do I really have to stay with them? They don't trust me at all, I know it. Can't you and I just rough it." Danny said sounding hopeful to get away from the weird people in this room.

Cass only shook his head, "I'm afraid not, the Winchesters will be able to keep you safe when I go off to places where you can't follow without getting hurt. But if you ever do get in trouble and need help just pray for me and I will come." Cass said as he gave the boy a nod.

"Alright...I mean I am sure we will grow on each other right?" Danny said with a hopeful look at Dean, when he looked back at Cass he was gone and he only sighed as he then laid down on Sam's bed and started to watch some cartoons.

This is what Dean woke up to, Danny watching Scooby Doo on Sam's bed. "Are you watching Scooby Doo?" Dean asked him only to get a nod from the boy. He gave an approving smile as he got suck into the show as well. A little while later same came in with food in one hand and a newspaper under his arm in the other.

"Dean I found a case, something easy for any first-timer," Sam said as he placed the food on the table calling both boys attention over. It wasn't long until Scooby Doo was forgotten because of the food as Sam showed Dean the paper. "A boy walked into an abandoned house as a dare and didn't come back out. The police searched the whole house the next day and found nothing. It's like he just up and disappeared." Sam said as he pulled out his laptop and started searching into the house. He wanted something easy like a ghost for Danny's first time. Easy enough to handle and they aren't really killing anything that isn't already dead in front of them.

"I was doing some research on my phone and there have been sightings of an older woman all around that house, even though it's abandoned, and this boy isn't the first to disappear, there have been others before him, six kids to be exact." He told him.

"So are we going on a ghost hunt then?" Danny asked amused, as this would be easy for sure.

"I hope that's okay Danny I wanted something easy for your first time, and this way we can see how you do in the field as well," Sam said.

Dean sighed, this did look like a straightforward case, easy enough, "Alright we can head out after we finished eating." Dean said.


	5. The Surprise Hunter

**Grace: Well here is your update enjoy!**

 **KittyGirl197: As you wish so it shall be~**

 **Guest: Don't worry I wasn't going to leave this story hanging.**

 **Sweetanarchy22: Thanks, hope you enjoy this update as well!**

 **AnYa: Thank you I'm glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **JayBird993: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **WARNING: I did not edit this chapter, I might come back and do it later but I was tired and feeling lazy after I finished writing this.**

Danny looked out the window as they drove into town, it had been a long awkward drive to their location. Dean ignored him the whole drive and Sam tried to talk to him, but it didn't really work. Not only that his phone was always ringing, to the point where he put it on silent. He didn't want to answer it, he knew what they would say. Everyone had tried calling or texting him from his mom to Tucker. He didn't even know how he would explain what happened, nor did he want them joining him, where they could get hurt.

"Danny? Are you going to get out?" Sam asked him pulling the said boy out of his thoughts. Danny was surprised to find himself in front of a run-down house. He didn't even realize they arrived.

"Ah...yeah, I'm coming." He told him as he climbed out of the back of the car. Danny knew he was doing this to protect his family and friends but he still wished they were here. At that moment his phone rang again as he looked at it. It was his mom again, she had called more than anyone.

"Aren't you going to answer her? Your phone was ringing almost the whole car ride." Sam asked him. Danny quickly shook his head as he declined the call again and quickly made his way into the house before Sam could say anything else.

Sam sighed as he followed him inside the house as he took out his emp reader to find it going crazy no matter where he put it. "Well it's definitely ghosts," Sam said as he turned the reader off.

Danny looked around the house as he saw something move upstairs, he noticed Sam and Dean were distracted in another room so he made his way up the stairs quietly as he followed after what he saw. He ended up walking in a room that looked like it used to belong to a kid. He looked around as Six kids that all looked around his age appeared, they all had black hair and blue eyes as well. They were nothing more than spirits though, a weak form of ghosts, he could easily wipe them from exists with a single blast. If this were the type of ghosts Sam and Dean were talking about he had to be careful he didn't want to accidentally hurt the spirits.

"Run." One of the kids said as he looked like he had been around here the longest by the time era his clothes were from.

"Before she gets you too." Another kid said.

"She'll keep you here forever." Yet another kid spoke.

"Leave before it's too late." One more kid spoke as he stepped forward.

Danny could see the concern in the kid's eyes, the women seemed to be only attacking a certain type of kid, that just so happened to look like him. "Wait, there's only six of you, where is that new kid?" Danny asked as there should have been seven.

The kids looked at each other and frowned, "He will be with us soon." The oldest told him.

"What do you mean? I can save him, where is he?" Danny asked. "I'm not scared of that old spirit, please you have to tell me where he is?" Danny begged them.

"We don't know...The room is hidden." The youngest of the ghost spoke up. "She keeps us from looking for it."

"Danny?" Dean's voice came through as Danny turned to see him in the doorway. "Who are you talking too?" He asked him as Sam appeared behind him.

"The spirits of the kids who went missing, but there are only six. I think that kid is still alive here somewhere." Danny told them.

"Dude it's only you in here," Dean told him.

Danny turned back around to still see the six kids around him, "One of you show yourself, please. They can't see you as I can." Danny told them.

The oldest boy looked at the other kids and frowned as he stepped forward and brought himself into the existing plan that Sam and Dean were on. The boys instantly took out their guns and pointed at the ghost but he was gone before anyone of them could shot. "They're scared of that woman who lives here, she won't let any of them leave," Danny told the two.

"Dude you're like a psychic! That will come in handy when we have to gank more ghosts." Dean said.

"Spirits." Danny corrected him. "They're not ghosts."

"What do you mean Danny?" Sam asked curiously. "You guys only fight spirits the weakest form of a ghost. My parents are the leading experts in ghosts, they even built a portal to their dimension. I've been in there and I have fought real ghosts. The spirits you fight would fall apart with a single hit of own of my parent's inventions." Danny told them.

"Are you telling me that you could handle this job by yourself?" Dean asked a little offended at this knowledge he learned.

"Well, I don't want to pat my own back, but probably. I never saw a spirit do this kind of thing though. I usually just talk to them and they leave on their own." He told them.

"Well ghost do these types of things all the time, that's why we need to salt and burn the bones?" Dean told him.

"Can't you just talk to them? I mean there has to be a reason she is taking all of these boys. Maybe her son died or went missing…" Danny said. "When you reach the afterlife you tend to have one goal and will do anything to achieve it. She must be looking for her son." He told them.

"Great we are not doing this Love Hewitt style, if you are riding with us you will do it our way," Dean said annoyed.

"Why not Dean? I mean if we could just talk to the ghost and make them stop wouldn't that be better for us? We can head to the motel and do some research that way we can be prepared if it doesn't work." Sam told him.

Dean looked at him shocked but scuffed, "fine." He said, "Let head back then, we will come back tonight." Dean told them as he headed back down to the car, Sam following close behind him.

Danny looked back at the six ghosts and smiled, "I will get you guys out of here don't worry." He told them as his aura pushed out at his determination leaving them with a sense of safety. He then walked down after Sam and Dean as three all headed to a motel.

Sam was on his computer as Dean had gone out to bring back some food, that was when Danny's phone rang again. He looked down to see his it was his mom before he ignored the call once again.

"You know the longer you try to ignore her the more she is going to call you," Sam told him as he looked up from his computer for a second. He saw Danny's face filled with guilt as he looked back at the phone. "She doesn't know where you are does she?" Sam said as he knew that guilt all too well.

"I couldn't tell them, I had to leave I didn't get a choice. If I stayed home Clockwork said more demons would have come and eventually killed them. This was the path I had to take to keep them safe. I couldn't explain it to my parents either...I know my mom was a hunter but she doesn't know about my ghost activities. I don't know what they would think if they found it I was…...Psychic." Danny said. "They hate anything to do with ghosts, they see them as mindless beings with no feelings but some of those ghosts are my friends. They never hurt people and helped me out of tight spots more than once." Danny said.

Sam closed his computer as he gave Danny a knowing look, "You know I was Psychic once too, though unlike you, my powers came from an evil source. My brother looked at me like I was a freak something he didn't want anything to do with. I eventually started to shut him out with anything that had to do with my abilities, and that was the wrong choice. Not only did it leave a huge weight on my shoulder I made a huge mistake that I could have avoided if I had only let my brother in. So maybe you should let your family in, or if you don't think you are ready you can at least talk to me." Sam told him with a soft smile that Danny returned.

Sam opened up his laptop again as Dean walked in with burgers and fries. "Let's chow down." He said happily.

It was late in the night when the three boys left for the house again, they were currently outside of it when three of the boys appeared, "Don't come in!" One said.

"She won't let you leave." Another said.

"You will be stuck like us?" The last one warned him.

Danny only smiled, "Don't worry I told you I would get you out of here and I plan to keep my word." Danny told them his aura sending out a feeling of safety again.

Three of them walked in as the three ghosts from earlier trailed behind Danny not wanting to leave the safety he projected from himself. "I don't see anything…" Danny said as he looked around.

"Okay, Danny and I will take upstairs Dean you stay down here," Sam told them as they all nodded. Sam and Dean had their guns full of rock salt while Danny carried a rod of iron, he refused to hold a real gun much to Dean's annoyance. Sam and Danny walked upstairs as Sam point for Danny to go left as he himself went right.

Danny shrugged and walked off that way the three ghosts still close behind him.

"You shouldn't go in there…" The oldest of the ghost said.

"You won't come back out.." Another said.

"Is that where she takes the kids?" Danny asked as he walked back into the kid room he was in before. He walked in looking around as he noticed the three ghosts had disappeared. He walked further in the room as the door slammed shut making him jump as he turned to look at it.

The women stood by the door tears in her eyes. "Jessie...My baby boy you came home." She said as she walked towards Danny.

"I'm not Jessie, I'm not your son," Danny told her hoping to snap her out of it.

"Jessie, don't be silly, you finally came home. I'm so sorry I looked and looked and I couldn't find you anywhere. But I'm glad you finally came home." She told him as she got closer.

"Danny!" He heard from Sam as he was banging on the other side of the door trying to get it open but he assumed nothing was working since he hadn't gotten in yet.

"My name is Danny Fenton. Not Jessie! Please, you have to wake up your hurting people!" Danny tried explaining.

It didn't work as she got closer and closer to him, Danny didn't think he would get through to her so he swung the Iron through her and she disappeared. He signed in relief as he didn't really want to hurt her with his blast. She appeared behind him through looking angry, "How dare you, Jessie! I'm your mother!" She said behind she hit Danny in the back of his head knocking him out.

Sam had been looking around a room when he heard the door slam, he instantly stopped what he was doing and ran over to the door. "Danny!" He yelled through the door as he heard his voice. He tried opening it banging even kicking the door down nothing work.

Dean ran up the stairs when he heard the racket Sam was causing. Seeing him along trying to force open a door made his heart drop. That meant Danny was alone with the ghost in there.

The door opened finally and Danny was nowhere to be seen the only thing on the floor was his iron rod and his phone. Sam walked in and picked up his phone as it rang right there. He noticed it was his mom again. Sam sighed as he answered the phone.

"Daniel James Fenton! How dare you leave with us with that note! I don't care what Castiel had told you, you come home right this minute or you are grounded until you move out!" Sam heard Maddie yell on the other line.

"Maddie?" Sam said hoping it would calm her down.

"Who is this?" Where is my boy?" Maddie demanded.

"Well this is Sam Winchester, Danny was sent to stay with us," Sam explained.

"Oh no he won't, I know you Winchesters well enough, where is Danny put him on the phone right now!" Maddie said still angry.

"Well about that we were on a hunt and he went missing, but don't worry we will get him back the ghost for some reason doesn't kill her victims right away." Sam told her, "I just wanted to point out that I don't think anything you say will ever get him to come back home until he thinks it's safe for you guys."

"I don't even know what he is trying to protect us from! I don't know about anything that is happening!" Maddie told him sobs escaping her throat. "He is all alone facing things he shouldn't have too, and I can't help him!" She said.

"I will try to get him to call you later but we have to go," Sam told her as he hung up.

"Dude!" Dean said giving Sam a pissed off look.

"What? I just thought about how she must feel right now and thought I help out a bit." Sam told him. "Now come on we have to find Danny."

Danny woke to find himself strapped to a chair a bunch of dead bodies piled up on the side of the room. "Where am I?" He said as he looked around. He phased out of the ropes with ease taking out his mom's lipstick to cut through them to make it look like he got out on his own.

"Where is the seventh boy," Danny said to himself as he looked around. The women he appeared earlier phased through the wall to look visibly upset to see Danny free.

"Jessie! What are you doing? You can't leave your punishment early!" She screamed at him.

Danny took a step back as he let his hands with his ectoblast. "Stay back I don't want to hurt you. One shot and you will be destroyed." He warned her. "I am not Jessie none of these boys are!" He tried to snap her out again. It seemed to only make her worse.

Danny didn't know what to do, she had been stuck in this loop for too long he didn't think anything would pull her out now. He quickly shook his head as he couldn't give up. He smiled as he got an idea. Without a word, he transformed into Danny Phantom his aura going of tenfold as the whole house projected his safety. She took a step back surprised as slowly but surely the six boys appeared. He transformed back to his human self as he spoke, "I'm not Jessie my name is Danny." He told her.

"I'm Aden." The youngest of the ghost spoke.

"Alexander." The oldest said as he took the youngest ghost's hand.

"Joshua."

"Michael."

"Frank."

"And I'm Ben." The six boys where all beside Danny staring at the women as he shook her head seeing all the different boys in front of them.

"Jessie! Where's my Jessie!" She screamed looking frantic.

"I don't know where Jessie is but you don't belong here anymore, Jessie might even be where ever you go when you disappear." He told her as he got closer and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "But this has to stop you can't keep hurting people Jessie wouldn't want that," Danny explained as the door swung up Sam and Dean ready to shot and save him.

The women looked down at Danny her eyes seemed to lose a glaze that Danny didn't even notice beforehand. "Thank you." She said before she faded in a bright smoke.

"Who knew Love Hewitt would actually work," Dean said shocked.

"Did you find that boy!" Danny asked concern as he finally noticed Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, he is passed out but seemed okay in the room next to this one," Sam said as he handed Danny back his stuff.

Then let's get out of here." Danny said as the three left the house Sam carrying the other teen in his arms. They left him at the hospital before they went back to their motel room. When they walked in Danny was surprised to see the six boys waiting in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked surprised as Dean and Sam instantly took out their guns pointing it at them.

"We came to thank you before we leave ourselves we are finally free and's because of you. We have heard stories of you but you truly are Pariah's Bane. Thank you!" The oldest said before they all vanished in that same bright golden smoke as the women did.

"Pariah's Bane?" Dean asked as the three were now alone.

"Woah is that the time!? I should head to bed goodnight!" Danny said quickly before he laid down on the couch to avoid answering his question.

The two boys sighed as Dean spoke up, "That's fine I will just ask you again in the morning." He said as they got ready for bed as well.

It was morning before they knew it and they were packing up the car when Dean like he said asked again what they meant by Pariah's Bane.

Danny only sighed, "A ghost I don't get along with, set Pariah Dark free in an attempt to get more power, He was king of all ghosts but was ruthless ruler six ancient ghosts use all their power to defeat him and lock him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. When he was set free he came attacking my town, my parents had just made a suit that could give you 100 times your normal strength so while they were all fighting over who would use it to beat him I snuck it out of the lab and used it myself to lock him back up. Because I defeated him I guess a lot of ghosts praise me as the savior of the ghost zone. Though the story that gets told isn't even right, most think I defeated him and his large army on my own with my own army. I had friends who help fight off his army and they also locked the sarcophagus for me before I passed out from using the suit too much." Danny explained.

"Daniel James Fenton! You know how dangerous that suit was! It's wasn't complete yet, if you had reach zero on that power gauge you could have died! What on earth made you think you were the one who had to use it!" Maddie Fenton's voice came from behind him making him jump.

"Mom?" Danny said surprised as he turned around to see her behind him looking angry, to his surprise she wasn't wearing here normal jumpsuit. Instead, she wore jeans a plain blue t-shirt and a jacket.

"Well answer me!" She said he hands on her hips.

"Well...um…" Danny said unsure how to phrase it. "Well, it's my fault our town was in the one in the first place. When I was fighting the ghost who set Pariah Dark free I pulled out the ghost sword to try and get some edge. That only seemed to make it worse, I wasn't going to let anyone else risk their life over my mistake." He told her looking down.

Maddie walked up to her son, "Why where you even fighting that ghost anyway? That isn't your honey." She told him. Danny looked back at Sam as he gave him a smile.

Danny only sighed, "Remember that accident I got into when the portal opened?" Danny asked her, "Well it gave me powers….Psychic powers. I can sense ghosts and Demons, I can even see an angel's wings." Danny told her. "You guys hate everything to do with ghosts and I got these powers from the ghost portal so…" Danny trailed off.

Maddie pulled her son into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry honey! You must have been scared, with everything we were saying about ghosts I don't blame you. Oh gosh, then you found out I use to be a hunter, Oh my! Honey we would never hurt you. You are my son no matter what happens I will protect. Which is why I will be coming with you from now on. I don't understand what is happened so please explain it." She told him.

"Well Castiel saved me from a demon on my way home that day and after he saved you a friend of my name Clockwork, or as Cass calls him Time explained he placed that barrier up the day I was born to protect me. Then when the explosion went off it destroyed the barrier which was why all those monster came rushing in. He explained that I would be a target for demons and if I stayed home they would eventually break the barrier on their own and kill you all. It was safer for me to leave so when he placed the barrier back up the demons would come after me and leave you guys alone." Danny told her.

"Time? Well, I guess you have to trust that he is doing what he thought was best." She said thinking about it. "But Danny I won't leave you to face this alone, you are my son and it's my job to keep you safe." She told him.

"Thanks, Mom!" Danny said as he hugged her. He really missed his family and the thought of going at this without their help was weighing on him. He was, of course, worried about her safety but he knew he could protect her.

Clockwork smiled as he watched Danny hug his mother before he turned and walked through a portal appearing in a small pizza place the world paused around him.

"What brings you here dear brother?" Death spoke from across the table.

"Glad you still have that staff I gave you." Clockwork spoke with a soft smile as he changed into a young child.

"You know I wouldn't lose a gift as important as this." Death told him. "And must you keep that ridiculous form even around me."

Clockwork smiled as he changed into a young man, "Why yes, I feel it's suiting besides Daniel is quite used to this form." He told him.

"Yes, how is Daniel? I heard Lucifer is after him." Death said with a tone of serious his pizza all but forgotten.

"It would be nice if the two never met but everything is as it should be." Clockwork said.

"Time, you must tell him the truth he will surely realize eventually better to hear it from a friend." He told him.

Clockwork only sighed as he turned into an old man, "Yes, I know. He will learn the truth soon enough that is why I introduced Castiel to him he will need a friend when the time finally comes." He told him.

"I hope your right." Death said as he then continued to eat his pizza, his brother nowhere in sight and the world once again moving.


End file.
